


don't, ever

by hohohobbi



Category: Free!
Genre: Cheating, Emotional Hurt, Other, Rin is confused, break-up, haru needs a hug, implied frick-frack, sousuke is a furious mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hohohobbi/pseuds/hohohobbi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>unverbesserlich [a] ˈʊn|ver|bẹs|ser|lich; German<br/>not corrigible; something that can't be made better, corrected, or cured.</p><p>Rin makes a bad mistake, everyone finds out before he himself does, and after a few outbursts from the people around him, he gives up. But really, so does Haruka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't, ever

**Author's Note:**

> This is just angst. I'm sorry for any mistakes, or for the fact that it's, well, a little bit rushed. I wrote it in between my breaks with little time. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it! Feedback is always welcome~

 

Rin woke up feeling sweaty and uncomfortable. It wasn't right, because he hadn't done anything to _get_ sweaty in the first place, and the weather outside wasn't even hot. But still, the feeling of closeness was suffocating him.

Stifling a groan while he got up, he realized that the room didn't exactly look like Haru's- it didn't even look familiar, not Nagisa's or Rei's, not _even_ Sousuke's. He panicked, looking beside him to see a curled-up figure, cloaked in all sorts of blankets. Blonde hair was showing from under the blankets, and Rin really started to worry now.

 

He got dressed (won't even comment on the fact that he was _naked_ ) and grabbed his phone to see that it was out of battery. Hurrying up, he left a note with an apology to the sleeping form on the bed, gathered his things and left immediately. He needed to get to Haru.

Eventually finding his way home, he rang the bell several times and noticed that maybe Haru wasn't home at all. He looked through his pockets and found his keys, and then proceeded to unlock the front door. He walked in the dark house, and froze at the scene before him.

Haruka was leaning on the back of the couch, curled up in the largest blanket they had, his body shaking and refusing to move. Rin closed the door behind him and ran to the trembling form in front of him, only to be stopped once more.

"Don't.." yelled Haruka, and it it surprised Rin both because Haruka never raised his voice and because his voice was cracking. Was he crying? "Haru.. What..." he whispered, and Haruka looked up at him, azure eyes filled with burning anger and something Rin couldn't really recognize. "Don't, Rin, don't you _dare_ " he says, and gets up violently, shoving his blanket in Rin's general direction and running off somewhere.

Rin took Haru's phone and looked through the messages Haruka had sent the previous day. They were all around the same, most of them like _Rin?_ _Where are you?_ s and a single _is this a bad joke?_ On top. He was confused at what the 'bad joke' reply was for, until he reached the start of their conversation, which was a picture of him sleeping and a blonde girl smirking at the camera.

He wanted to slap himself for being so stupid, but firstly, he had to apologize to Haruka, even though it was obvious that a single apology just won't do the thing.

"Haru-" he started, but Haru walked out of his room carrying a plastic luggage bag which was, afterwards, also thrown in Rin's general direction, having missed his leg for a few centimeters.

"Get out. Go to Sousuke, or Nitori, or generally anyone except me. Go away." haruka whispers, and rin sees the tears in his eyes, and realizes his mistake a hundred times over. "Haru, wait-" he speaks, and haruka runs to the bathroom, locking himself in it. "Haru!" rin shouts, but haruka ignores him completely. ~~How ironic~~

Rin can hear the telltale signs that Haruka is crying- and violently at that- and even though he knew that the chances of Haruka opening the door were around the same as the chances of hell freezing over and swallowing him whole, he still had a few hopes.

After a lot of knocking, sobbing and name-calling, he understood that maybe it was for the best that he'd leave, because it's obvious that Haruka has had _enough_ already, so he moves to pack his things, putting his phone on the charger immediately because there was a possibility that he had other messages too.. He tried not to think about _that_..

After a while, his phone was fully charged and he had packed everything (except for a few things which were, actually, haru's-- and he didn't have the heart to take them away. He only took one shirt that reminded him of haru, the shark one that he used to wear but stopped because chlorine water was ruining the colors.) so he grabbed his bags and the phone and walked out of ~~their~~ _**Haru's**_ room, only to take a paper and write an apology on it (along with the sketch of a small dolphin) and left it outside the bathroom.

Walking out of the cold, dark, and so damn _depressive_ house, he grabbed his phone to call Sousuke. He needed a place to stay. Looking up the contact name, he quickly pressed 'call' and waited. After a few rings, a very angry voice picked up (but that's how Sousuke always is, right?), and said "What do you want?" a little too fiercely.

"Hey, uh.. Something happened and, well.. Can I crash at your pla-" he started, but Sousuke interrupted him. "You're a real jerk, you know that? Check your f _ucking texts_ before calling anyone. And if you want to crash somewhere, go ask Nitori- he might agree. Bye." he says, and quickly hangs up. There's regret in his voice, and maybe even a little disgust.

Rin opens his messages and realizes many things. Makoto had been updating him on how Haru was doing, and that he was really awful and sad and had to be taken to a hospital at one point because of a certain event, which he didn't describe. Nagisa was texting him about Haru, saying all sorts of _did you lose your phone again_ and _Haru-chan is very worried, Rin!_ And so he moved on to the other messages before he banged his head on the nearest wall.

Sousuke had texted him angry rants about best-friendship, because apparently, after Makoto had to leave to watch over his sick mother, Sousuke had taken care of Haru. And was really, really mad at Rin, it seems.

Even Rei had texted him, around the same things as Nagisa, and so did Gou.

He called Nitori, because hell, if Sousuke would talk to him ever again, it'd definitely not be today. Nitori picked up after three rings, and that was a worrying speed, truly.

“Rin-senpai..?” he said, and Rin started explaining what happened and how he needed to stay somewhere. “Oh, okay, um.. You can stay here, okay..” the younger boy said, hesistantly, and Rin could read the regret of agreeing in his voice.

He walked towards the train station and sighed loudly. He fucked up so bad that Haru would probably avoid coming to his funeral if he could (He could hear the _don't say stupid things, Rin-chan!_ that Nagisa would say.

With a hollow laugh that wrecked his lungs, he sat at the small bench and sighed again. This was it, because he didn't _just_ cheat on his partner, his Haru, he made everyone worry, he made everyone _know_ , for heaven's sake, and he convinced Sousuke that he's an absolute _dick_ \-- which, to be honest, wasn't so far from the truth.

He played on his phone for a few minutes, since he couldn't just sit and look like a drunk pervert in the train station, and it suddenly vibrated, freezing his game and showing a text notification.

-

 

From: Nitori

To: Rin

 

_I'm sorry, Rin-senpai, but something came up. I won't be home, so I won't be able to let you stay. I'm very sorry. Please take care._

 

-

 _I'm absolutely cursed,_ Rin thought. He couldn't blame Nitori or Sousuke, he wouldn't ever blame Haruka, for heaven's sake-- and there wasn't anyone else to blame, because it wasn't Nagisa's or Rei's fault, either.

No one else other than himself to blame, it seemed.

But maybe it suited him right, after what he did to Haruka.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it wasn't so bad. The ending was a little bit hard to write, and I really tried. Or so I think. Sorry. Well, I hope you enjoyed this mess anyway.


End file.
